Angel of Dreams
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: Wishes, Dreams, Desire… He knows them very well after all he's been granting them ever since. Trapped in a gilded cage of gold and glitter, pampered and adorned with jewelry and finery then sent off to do his next Master's bidding, this is the life that Eren Jaeger has come to known, has come to get used to. That is until he met a certain Mafia don with a stoic cold face and equall
1. Wish One: Bought

Title: Angel of Dreams

Pairing: Riren (LevixEren, with Eren as bottom)

Warning: Levi's potty mouth, violence, he is mafia after all, will have smut in later chapters oh and a brief mention of rape in Eren's case with his previous masters.

Summary: Wishes, Dreams, Desire… He knows them very well after all he's been granting them ever since. Trapped in a gilded cage of gold and glitter, pampered and adorned with jewelry and finery then sent off to do his next Master's bidding, this is the life that Eren Jaeger has come to known, has come to get used to. That is until he met a certain Mafia don with a stoic cold face and equally cold gunmetal eyes then everything came to a stop and he allowed himself, even just for a moment… to hope for freedom.

A/N: So here it is the very much late Wing Fic! I hope you guys will like it, the first chapter's more of an introductory part so it's still boring, the action may come up later on as we progress xD Also this will be beta-read by boxenofdonuts, we decided that she'd beta instead of a collab, works better since we have a huge ass big time difference xD Whelp enjoy!

Wish One: Bought

Sunlight fluttered into a wide luxurious bedroom, filtering in the shadows with bright light, from the high tall cream ceilings to the edge of every nook and cranny of this magnificent space. Everything in this room screamed of money and fame but the single occupant sleeping in the grandiose double king sized bed thought of everything as too excessive and unnecessary.

Everything was too stifling, with the high floor to ceiling windows made of glass and the wide balcony outside that overlooked the garden, shelves filled with hard bound books and tomes, some with nick knacks and porcelain antiques lined up the walls, quality tables with fine etchings and cushioned chairs with delicate designs of wings and birds were to one side of the bedroom.

A dresser made of white marble and an oval mirror with long winding intricate vines etched along the sides was to the left of the bed, splayed on top of the dresser was a beautiful case filled with jewelry and accessories, all finely made and beautiful, a grand rosewood wardrobe carved with intricate details such as rose and birds was located further to the left side corner, inside a whole set of clothes, all equally beautiful and tailored to fit his frame. Each set of clothing was made with the finest of material, from silks to satin to tulle; everything was used to accentuate his body's assets. That was what his Owner wanted.

He stirred in his bed, the sheets shuffling as he turned on his side, eyelashes fluttering to reveal exquisite colored eyes of bright blue green with highlights of gold. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, his hands barely hitting the headboard with how big his bed was. It was a very wide and comfortable bed, with fluffed feather down pillows, silk and satin sheets of deep blue and green and the white lacey curtains attached to the tall headboard and came cascading down in a tent like fashion around him, as if to shield him teasingly from peeping toms outside his window.

There came a knock from his lavishly decorated double door entrance and he muffled a 'come in', the doors opened and in came three maids, one bringing breakfast which was the regular toast, eggs, bacon and milk, the other rummaged from his wardrobe for his day time wear while the other went to his bedside and shook him awake.

He sat up and swung his legs to the edge of the bed, standing and stretching once again and groaned at the kinks pulled from his body. "Morning, sir Jaeger, it is quite a beautiful morning isn't it?" The first maid asked as she opened the rest of the curtains from his windows and tied them, the second went to his side with his clothing for the day; it was a Greek chiton like dress, much like all his others it was one of his white ones and was tied up around his neck but had his whole back exposed which showed off the big feathery white wings, the dress like clothing came and stopped short by his ankles but had this long slit from each side coming up to the golden belt that held the dress together. It was too showy and revealing for his taste but his Owner liked to see his body viewed in this way, makes the customers pay for more.

It was that day again and Eren sighed, opting to not resist, he has lost his will to fight it a long time ago and so he went through with the routine, wearing the flimsy thing and eating his breakfast alone. The maids have gotten used to his moods already. Every time he got back from his 'Masters' he would have one week of break time before it was time for his auction again.

Tonight was the same, thus the revealing wear. His Owner seems to have this assumption that whenever he dresses skimpily or sexy enough his buyers would always pay for more, so whenever that time of the month came, Eren knew what to expect just by his wardrobe alone.

It didn't help ease his anxiety even through the years of repeated motions. He should have gotten used to it, but he couldn't, it's always nerve-wreaking for him to meet the buyers, to sit on that pedestal, high up on that stage as buyers bid for him. Always.

So when lunchtime came and his Owner sent for the maids to come collect him for their traditional lunch together before his sale, he was angsty. He came down and ate with the man, always with his shades and fedora on, no one knows what he looks like except for Eren but that was only when they are truly alone, in the his Owner's bedroom. He pushed his food around, not really hungry because of his nerves and pent up anger.

He should be used to it, but still the sale always gets to him, plus the unknown of who his next master would be. Will he be kind? Gentle? Or would he be like those abusive masters who like to call him names and force him?

Eren sighed and took a bit of his chicken cordon bleu, his Owner smirked and inside he seethed, his Owner always liked to tease him and drag out his miseries. It brings the man great joy to see his victims suffer, always.

Eren knows this, for he knows what the man is capable of. He's seen things, how this monster of a man is capable for ending lives or dragging them out then ending them anyway or making his victims scream for mercy that will never come. This man, this twisted vile man, Eren hates him with a passion.

"So, it's that time again, are you prepared already, my beloved wishing angel?" His voice was sick to Eren's ears and he's tired of hearing it but he has no choice. He lives here now.

Well not tomorrow at least.

"I am. I'm always prepared, you forced me to remember?" He took a casual bite of his chicken again, eyes set determinedly on his plate and avoiding his Owner's eyes.

"Oh? Well this pleases me then." Always, it was the same questions and as always he would deliver the same answer. He has to or else there will be price to pay and Eren doesn't want to relieve those days of useless stubbornness inflicting pain no longer.

He calmly finished his meal and his Owner bid him goodbye. But before he left he would always glance back and ask the same question himself.

"How is immortality suiting you, Owner?"

"Ah, whatever do you mean, my beloved wishing angel? Speaking such nonsense about immortality."

And like usual his Owner answers.

'Of course, it is wonderful.'

Eren sighed as he was prepared for the auction, the maids were back and they fussed about him, as if he were to be married off. They huddled around him and made him wear the jewelry his Owner lavishes him with, in addition to his golden belt, three silver bangles adorned his right ankle, then a set of torque jewelry his Owner thought befitted him, complete with a ring on his left ring finger, an arm band around his right arm, a pair of earrings dangling from his pierced ears and a necklace with the ram's heads hung close to his collarbone.

Then they set about the task of fixing his hair, he had gotten his hair long due to his Owner's request not to cut it and it as one of his Owner's wish too, Eren thought it was a petty wish. They brushed it and tied it into a bun with trails of his hair framing his face, they put light make up on his face, painting his lips a deep shade of pink and dusting blush up against his cheeks to make him more effeminate than usual. He looked up and he could see an angel with make-up and jewelry.

'Not Eren Jaeger but the Wishing Angel.' He sighed.

He looked beautiful and even the maids said so but he felt himself die at what he saw. He may look beautiful and breathtaking but what use is beauty with no freedom of his own?

There was a knock and he knew it was time; he stood from his position and opened his door, seeing his 'escorts', Eren thought they were more like guards than anything, big bulky men with bodies built like a brick shit house, he followed them to the hall leading to the Auction show backstage, he was led to a room, an ante chamber where he will stay for the duration of the night, being the highlight of tonight's show he will be shown out last, like always.

So he stayed a waited, after a few hours it was time, a cover of lace and silk was thrown over him to 'cover' him before he was introduced and he followed the man outside to the stage, where he was sat on his pedestal like always. He sat still and then the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The highlight of tonight's auction! I present to you, our very own Wishing Angel!" Two women in revealing dresses removed the covers there he was, presented to the world, well at least to the underground rich and famous.

Many murmurs were spoken and finally the auction started. "Bidding starts at 100,000,000 Dollars!"

That was when the bid started and Eren saw the ugly side of humanity, it was always this side he sees, in every auction he will see desperate men and women bid up, higher and higher just to get a hold on his powers. He touched the side of his chest where the mark was, the tracking device and sighed, closing his eyes in sadness.

'How low humanity has fallen.'

And he couldn't help but think it was because of him, his existence.

Then suddenly there was a hush, silence fell over the crowd of bidders and even the Announcer was speechless, eyes wide with confusion and surprise.

Eren lifted his head and saw a short statured man, raven locks cut in an undercut style with cold piercing gunmetal eyes, his lips pulled in a smirk as he blew out his cigarette.

"You heard me, I'll buy that angel for 500,000,000 dollars… in cash." His voice was like silk, a smooth tenor tone holding slight ire for getting delayed response.

The announcer glanced to his employer, the Owner for verdict. The Owner seemed amused and his eyes sparkled with interest at the high price uttered and in cash! 'Interesting.' He nodded his accent and the announcer brightly gave the decision.

"Sold! To mister?"

"Tch, Levi…" He crushed his cigarette with his boot and glanced at Eren, their eyes meeting, and cold blue silver with disheartened sea green. Eren thought he saw something flicker in those depths but he shook his head, it must be nothing. This man is just the same as the many others, he's sure; the vulgarity of the amount of money he's willing to pay for Eren was obvious of that.

"To mister Levi for 500,000,000 dollars! Now step this way to deposit your pay, we will have the Wishing Angel prepared for you."

"No need, just like this is fine. I have my car out back and ready to go, here give this to your employer." He dumped the big case of money to the announcer's hands and strode over to Eren took hold of the angel's arms and dragged him down the stage steps.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Eren exclaimed, distressed at the audacity of this man's actions, normally he would be guided back to the antechamber with his clothes neatly folded inside his suit cases and then drugged so he wouldn't be able to escape or know where his next Master lives.

So this is something new and definitely not welcome! Not by what this man is treating him with! Seriously dragging him roughly like this!

"I'm afraid we can't have that, Levi, you still need to sign the contract and form a bond with Eren." The Owner stepped up, blocking Levi's way with a smile, very much creeping Eren out, it was one of his smiles that never reached his eyes, those smiles were meant for something else.

Eren shuddered and Levi let him go, he pulled his arm close to his chest and averted his eyes from the both of them, huddling his wings closer to his body.

"Come, Eren, you know what to do." Eren nodded and followed his 'escorts' out back for the rest of the transaction.

Levi watched him walk and tch'd one last time before he followed.

The Owner watched their interaction and found Levi's movements to be interesting.

'First the most notorious man in the underground world decides to grace my auction his presence and then he buys my Angel with cold blooded cash, 500,000,000 dollars of it! Interesting indeed… Eren you've caught me an interesting fish to cook.'

He then followed his Angel and his new Master into the antechamber for the finalizing of the transaction.

A/N: The dress Eren wears can be found in my profile~

I hope this wasn't too boring, I just needed to get the details of Eren's caged life in detail and well, he's not really happy where he is. Tracking Tag in tumblr: Angel of Dreams. See you next chapter! xD


	2. Wish Two: Rules

Title: Angel of Dreams

Pairing: Riren (LevixEren, with Eren as bottom)

Warning: Levi's potty mouth, violence, he is mafia after all, will have smut in later chapters oh and a brief mention of rape in Eren's case with his previous masters.

Summary: The Owner states the rules to Eren's usage. Eren asks some questions and Levi answers in a startling manner.

Wish Two: Rules

The antechamber was the place Eren despised most in the Owner's black market building. The room wasn't big like his bedroom but it wasn't small either-it could easily fit 10 people and there would still be room enough to move. But it was the same as any part of the building, posh, richly decorated, and lined with expensive things. Everything the Owner owns must be lavished with richness, him included. That was his signature and rule.

Still, Eren hated the room because it was too stuffy, too formal, and too rich. It practically oozed with high pride and that was what Eren hates the most: his Owner's pride in his money and fame, all of them came from dirty means and that's what makes this man so vile in Eren's eyes.

He doesn't have an ounce of mercy or kindness in those dastardly bones of his.

You screw up? You're fired. You meddled in his affairs? You're dead.

You try to escape; you're locked and chained forever.

Well, not literally locked, but it might as well be the same situation.

He couldn't run even if he wanted to-his mark prevented him from ever escaping; he recieved this from the Owner long ago.

With resigned eyes, he touched the mark just above his chest and sighed. He'd already lost his will to fight it, for he knew nothing good ever came from it. All he ever got was pain and he can't take anymore of failed attempts to fly.

An angel can only take so much 'till he breaks.

Instead, he made himself comfortable sitting on one of the plush chairs, the two 'escorts' standing on either side of his seated form. He watched, observing like he always did during one of these monthly sales. He knew what came next-the contract and the rules that stated of his use to his new 'master'.

The Owner sat beside him on a similarly expensive plush chair as the man-known as Levi-sat opposite from the man. Levi crossed his legs in a haughty fashion, eyes ever stormy like the raging seas Eren has come to miss seeing. His Owner began to speak.

"I'm sure you've bought a lot of Wishing Angels in your life, Mr. Levi. However, my Eren is far different from those you could ever mention. He is… special." The Owner smirked and brought a hand up to caress his knuckles against Eren's right cheek. The angel tried to maintain his poker face, but his eyes blazed with something akin to hate at the touch.

"Eren is what we call an A class Angel, the others you've bought are either B class or C class, maybe even D. But as you know, it is quite rare as well as hard to capture a high-class angel such as Eren. A class Angels don't just drop from the sky after all." The Owner chuckled, amused by his joke, but Eren knew it was to torment him. His accidental fall was at fault for his capture.

"So seeing as my Eren is the only A class Angel in captivity, I have to make the most of his use. There are rules that you should follow, Mr. Levi, so let me make it clear. What you bought tonight is not his body or free will. What you bought for 500,000,000 dollars, Mr. Levi is the use of his ability to grant three wishes-of course, if you wished to make use of his body for… other means, it is perfectly understandable. After all, my Eren is quite a sight isn't he?" At this, he chuckled maliciously, giving Eren a smirk.

Eren felt his stomach churn but held his straight face. He knew what the Owner is talking about; he's suffered under his rule for a long long time now and he's encountered many 'masters' who would avail of such a use of his body.

Still, it doesn't stop him from being disgusted by what they did to him, and what this same new master could.

"So the rules. Rule number one, you may use my Eren for any wish granting you may want, his wish granting covers everything, from death to matters of the human heart, everything he can give. That is, except any wish that I have made of my own. They are invincible, my wishes. Trust me, many have tried to break them and have come to encounter… negative results." The Owner grinned, all teeth like a predator watching his prey.

Levi remained stone faced, unaffected by the words thrown at him nor the sneer from the other.

"Second rule. Seeing as you've bought him for his use, he will be delivered to you to stay in your residence. You will have to care for him, food and shelter-everything except for clothes. He will have his own be delivered the same way, but if you want to buy him anything, it is also allowed. Just take note that whatever you give to him, he now owns and therefore I as well." The Owner Smirked here and Levi scoffed, his expression un-caring.

Eren found this strangely comforting, that someone would go out of his way to scoff at the fearsome Owner.

"However, his stay is only for the duration that all three wishes are granted-and no, he can't grant anymore than those three. Many men have tried, but only wasted their wishes away." Here he frowned, and Eren hid a slight smirk behind a palm, knowing one of these people was the Owner himself.

"Thirdly, once all three wishes have been granted, you will receive a notice from me that we will be collecting my Eren back and believe me, I will know once he's finished granting you your third wish. Do not doubt me when I say, I will come back for him." There was an edge of possessiveness in his tone that all of whom were present had heard.

Eren shuddered, having heard that tone more than his fair share of times, and he doesn't like it very much, having suffered under that tone too often. Mental breakdowns, emotional discord, everything. He turned his gaze back to the other man, Levi, and was slightly surprised that the man remained unaffected, that was something new.

Usually other men would either come to cower in fear the Owner, or be understanding and give the Owner what he wants-after all, it is just the three wishes they are after, and maybe even something more… pleasurable to the touch too.

Instead this man remained apathetic, eyes never betraying any emotion, his hard steely gaze remained as narrowed eyes just took everything the Owner said in a calm and quiet manner.

Eren's hate for this man quite a bit. 'Maybe he would be different?' He'd wished to believe; but the rest have always only wanted him for his wishes if not the extra that comes with his body's services, nothing more. He tore his eyes away from Mr. Levi and stared down at his hands, fingers idly fingering the white cloth of his dress.

"So now that I've told you the rules, here is the written contract with the rules, you only need to sign it then we can get on to the Marking Contract." The Owner pulled out a white sheet of paper, words written on it, and gave it to Levi to sign.

Levi quirked a brow at the last part of that sentence. 'Marking Contract?' Nevertheless, he took the paper and glanced at it for any loopholes or rules the Owner may have forgotten to mention, before he took out a fountain pen and signed his name on the dotted line. After this action was completed, he handed it back to the Owner.

The Owner then stood and motioned for Eren to stand as well. The Angel sighed and stood up walking over to Levi's standing form before he pulled the man into a brief kiss. It was just a short lip on lip kiss, nothing fancy. Still, Levi was a bit shocked that he was kissed by this Angel. However, he was further surprised by a white glow that surrounded Eren's body then suddenly it was gone.

Marked on Eren's neck, in a neat fancy old English text scrawl, was Levi's name.

Levi marveled at it for a short moment, then turned his attention back to the Owner who smirked and gestured for his men to tranquilize Eren. They took a hold of Eren's arm and stabbed the needle with the white liquid into Eren's skin. Soon, the Angel's eyes fluttered closed, and he slumped in his 'escort's' arms.

"We'll deliver him to your residence. Or would you rather we put him in the back seat of your car as you requested before?" The Owner asked, gesturing for one of the maids that had Eren's clothes in his suitcase to bring it forward.

"Tch, bring him in the back seat and put the suitcases in the trunk, I'll bring him myself." Were Levi's only words as he pivoted on his heel and walked out towards his car.

The Owner was greatly amused by his reaction. This man is truly... intriguing.

Outside Levi watched the men place the Angel in the back seat, laying him down gently on the leather seats of his limousine. His driver showing the maids where to put the suitcases then closed the trunk and came around to the side, waiting for further instructions from his boss.

"Boss?"

Levi snapped out from his daze; he was staring at the angelic face, and wondered how this beautiful creature managed to live in a cage this tight in security and too short of a leash. However, he was pressed for time, so he instructed his driver to get him home. He sat himself opposite from the sleeping figure, and soon, the limo started up and drove away from the black market building.

"Eren huh? Well pleasure to meet you kid. Too bad you're stuck sleeping right now; introductions aren't really an option at the moment. Still, it's a wonderful night, isn't it? With that smart ass of an Owner of yours, and those big ass trees you call your escorts. It was swell."

His humor was forever dry.

Eren blinked his eyes open, taking a moment to realize he'd felt like he was boneless and jittery with the tranquilizer still in his nerves. He shook his head in a hopeless effort to brush away the lingering drowsiness, and licked his lips, feeling the dryness of his tongue, his senses immediately crying out for much-needed water.

"Here, water." Came a smooth tenor voice, and he reacted instinctively, pushing himself away from the voice's direction-even though his eyesight was still blurry as hell. As a result, he landed off the bed in a heap of wings and entangled sheets.

A snort was heard and he poked his head from the other side, his vision cleared, and finally the figure of the man from before-the one who'd bought him-Mr. Levi came into view.

"Stupid brat. Here, water." The man repeated, a tad bit more impatiently, but he offered the cup of the clear, life-giving liquid from the other side of the bed. At this, Eren quirked a brow.

This man is definitely different.

Normally his masters would prefer to get it on immediately, not really minding his needs or wants, only theirs. So they would either start right away with their wishes, or start touching him-which made him more than uncomfortable.

But not this time. This man, the one standing beside him in particular? He went and got him water.

Curious and peculiar.

"T-thank you, Mr. Levi." He took the drink gently and sipped at it cautiously, finding it to be only of water, before he took a big gulp of it. Immediately, he felt refreshed. After he finished, he let out a small relieved sigh.

Levi quirked a brow at this strange gesture, but found that Eren must have been put through a lot if he were to be so cautious all the time.

"It was nothing… and call me Levi, I hate that mister crap. It makes me feel old." The rest was nearly inaudible, but it didn't go unnoticed by the Angel.

Eren tilted his head to the side in amusement but nodded his head as to comply to the other's request.

"So, this is where you will be staying. I know it's not that plush bedding you have in your Owner's place, but I suppose it'll do." Levi gestured to the moderately sized room with nothing but bare essentials. It was simple, but not ugly, rather, it was decorated in a more simplistic, technical style.

A far cry different from the Owner's place indeed. Seems like this Levi person likes only to live comfortably, not luxuriously.

Eren likes this master a little more.

"Listen, I need you to understand. I bought you, not because I wanted those three wishes, nor do I want the service of your body…" Levi sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache form from the trouble of hearing those idiotic, vulgar and obsessive rules.

"I bought you to free you, but apparently that's not going to happen as soon as I'd hoped. So, instead, stay here for now while I try and figure out how to free you from that bastard Owner of yours." Levi said; his tone held a bit of guilt and frustration, but still his features remained calm as ever.

Eren was beyond surprised.

"Wait! Uhm… why would you want to free me?" Eren couldn't help but ask. After all, this man was a great deal different from all the other masters he's had.

Levi scrunched up his nose and frowned, seeming slightly confused, but he steeled his face back to the same poker face and sighed, shaking his head.

"I buy Angels and free them from their bondage of servitude. Normally I make them pay through working as my maids and servants, like cleaning the manor, or gardening, something along those lines. However, seeing as you're different, we have to think of something else to free you instead."

Levi's answer made a little more sense. After all, he frees Angel and make them pay by working for him. Nothing is free, after all-however, the answer as to why was still beyond him.

"No, I mean… why are you doing this? I mean freeing angels? More so, me, when you know that there is no way to free me?" Eren's voice drifted at the end, reminding himself that there was no possible way, and his hope fell to the bottom of his stomach.

Levi only gave him a determined gaze.

"I will free you. That is all you need to know."

Then he left Eren to his own.

'He still didn't answer my question…'

But Eren thought that maybe he could ask again tomorrow.

For now, he figures, maybe sleep will come and will be better than it's ever been before.

He was right.

A/N: So I hope that wasn't too boring, I mean all those explanations, hehehe. However it is needed to establish a fact, Levi may be Eren's Master but Eren's owner is still the Owner. So yeah Levi's going to have to go through a lot of shit to free this particular Angel. Also I've opened my ask box up for any questions you may have for this fic or any other I'm currently writing, just drop an ask and I'll answer! Also I'm open for any prompts for a three sentence drabble thing, I figured I needed the excersie and maybe it'll help me broaden my writing style. Thanks everyone for the kudos, faves, likes and comments! See you next chapter!


	3. Wish Three: Meeting People

Title: Angel of Dreams

Pairing: Riren (LevixEren, with Eren as bottom)

Warning: Levi's potty mouth, violence, he is mafia after all, will have smut in later chapters oh and a brief mention of rape in Eren's case with his previous masters.

Summary: The next day saw our favorite angel interacting with the various angels found working in the manor, along with the mafia don's crazy scientist/spy who likes to drop by once in a while to meddle in everyone's affairs… too bad said mafia don isn't here right now.

A/N:Now beta'd by my lovely beta reader~ boxenofdonuts! xD

Wish Three: Meeting People

Eren woke up the next day feeling more refreshed and alive than he ever had before. The passed years he's lived and served as a wishing angel, he'd never been as relaxed and comfortable sleeping on any bed he had ever used before than now. This time was different…

'He's not like the others, but I still don't trust him. For all I know, this is all just a lie to get me to trust him, and then…'

Eren brought that thought to a stop, deciding to focus on getting his morning routine done instead. It always took some time to get used to a new place, but he adapts easily due to his constant shifting around from Master to Master, so this is nothing new.

He decided for a cold bath instead of his usual hot one, wanting to feel the cold water slide against his skin and make him feel rejuvenated. He'd always preferred his baths cold, something he has come to miss all these years because his Masters, even the Owner, wanted him to bathe in hot water. They all claimed that it would make his skin more warm and silky to the touch, but in all actuality, it never did anything but just change the temperature temporarily. He could never understand why they would, even to that certain extent over hygiene, demand and order him to be warm.

But he had no choice.

Now might be a little different.

Or so the angel could only hope.

Eren found his cold bath very satisfying, to say in the least. He wrapped a fluffy red towel around his waist before taking another to dry his wings. Being careful not to ruffle his feathers too much, he went out of the adjoined bathroom and walked to his trunk of clothes that someone most likely had placed there while he was asleep.

He opened the trunk and saw most of the usual seductive clothes and none of his more comfortable ones. He sighed, cursing his Owner under his breath for being too controlling and settled for something less revealing and somewhat decent actually, if only Eren was a girl. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't.

He decided on a white dress made of white silk that covered the front of his chest and hung from one shoulder, revealing the other, secured by a golden brooch. The hem was lined in gold and the excess cloth that hung from his shoulder came down to the back of his calves, tickling his flesh. The dress was shorter than what he wore yesterday, coming down to his knees in a V shape up to his upper thigh. Then, a belt of golden rope with golden leaves thread through it, tied around his waist to keep the dress from flowing freely. He wore simple heeled golden sandals with straps that wound around his legs up to his calves and simple golden jewelry, only a golden torque around his neck and golden wristbands.

Everything spelled simple but elegant and beautiful.

He glanced at himself from the full body mirror, feeling slightly pleased at how everything came together. He looked and felt beautiful, but nonetheless he sighed. Not really having a choice with clothing wear and despite what he may look, he'd prefer something a little less…

Feminine...

He looked like a girl. If not for his flat chest, he would have passed for one too.

He sighed and shook his head; it was high time for some breakfast or he'll go mad looking at himself looking like one of the opposite gender. It wasn't a very good thought to linger on so early in the morning. So he opened the door to his temporary stay in this bedroom and strode out the halls towards, what he assumed to be the direction to the dinning room.

It wasn't quite hard though; all he needed to do was follow his nose. The scent of freshly cooked eggs and bacon was wafting through the air after all.

'Mn, smells delicious.'

His stomach growled and he quickened his pace.

He found that breakfast in this manor was quite… interesting, to sum it up into one word. With angels of different status and personalities come to this room and squabble for food.

Amazing. Simply amazing.

Eren's eyes wandered from place to place to observe every angel in this room, from the petite blonde haired woman to the weird looking man who kept biting his tongue. Interesting, every angel in this room seem to have their own quirk and they don't even look the least bit sad being bound by duty.

He remained stood awkwardly by the door, watching as a pair of angels scuffle for food, the woman, with brown hair and brown tinted feathers kept stuffing her mouth with potatoes to which the man with a bold cut and blue tinted feathers fussed and scolded her for eating too much.

'Well this is new, I've never seen so many angels gathered in one place and have this much of a riot over food.' He tentatively took a step forward and the door shut behind him in an audible click. Then all pairs of eyes turned on him and this made him feel uncomfortable, he squirmed under all the gazes.

"Um…" He kept his stare downward, feeling pressured by so many gazes.

Then the petite woman with blonde hair approached him with a smile and took his hands in her smaller hands and gave him an encouraging tug. "Welcome to Liberté Manor. I'm Petra, the head maid of Levi, please take a sit." She pulled him to sit beside her and he awkwardly sat, looking around.

"I-I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you."

She smiled at him and began to introduce everyone.

"This is Auruo Bossard, he's in charge of gardening." She gestured to the man who kept biting his tongue before. "This is Jean Kirschtein, he's in charge of the stables, yes we have horses, but only two of them, and he also manages the vehicles, he's sort of a mechanic." She gestured to a man with blonde undercut and ironically looks like a horse, at this Eren snorted and Jean glared at him.

Eren could already feel that he wouldn't get along with this particular angel very well.

"This is Marco Bott. He helps Jean around fixing the vehicles and is in charge of the manor's maintenance, like roof leaks, etcetera." She gestured to a tall man with freckles who smiled at Eren kindly; Eren found that he liked this man. "The maids, Ymir and Christa Renz. They help me around the manor." She gestured to two women standing aside, one dark skinned with brown hair and freckles and one with blonde hair and blue eyes. Eren tentatively smiled at them, and in turn, got mixed results-Ymir smirking down at him, and Christa smiling innocently. They were so different, but he couldn't help but notice how they were also undeniably close.

"This is Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse. They're in charge of food, like shopping and cooking. Unfortunately, Sasha has a habit of eating endlessly, so we have to have Connie and Marco watch her constantly. Otherwise, she'd keep eating, and nothing will be cooked." She gestured to the pair of squabbling angels before, and chuckled at their constant antics. Eren couldn't help but agree to her statement about Sasha, what with the food she kept inhaling at the table and such.

"Gunther Schults and Erd Gin aren't here, but they're in charge of bodyguard protection for mister Levi. Now then, you must be the new angel he kept muttering to us about. We know about your special case so you aren't required to help around the house, but you're welcome to join us or watch us work if you want. I'll give you a tour around the manor so you won't get lost. I know it's a bit big, but don't worry, if you get lost, just go back here to the dinning hall since this is the center of the whole manor. From there, you can find your way back to your room." Petra gave him a kind smile, which he returned with a hesitant, shy one.

"Uhm, yes. Thank you very much."

After that was said, everyone went back to their usual routine of squabbling and antics. This time, though, there was a new arrival to their constant-and interesting-routines.

Eren found that his stay here in Levi's manor was looking to be an intriguing, and hopefully, a positive one.

After breakfast everyone dispersed to their duties, Petra began touring Eren around the manor. Once that was done, though, there was nothing much else to do, so Eren decided to take a walk through the gardens. He saw Auruo cutting up some bushes and passed by the man with a wave, to which the man returned and was going to say something, but then bit his lip and bled all over his shirt and trousers.

Eren felt panic for a moment but the man waved him away and said something about being a normal occurrence. Nonetheless Eren offered him his handkerchief so the man could wipe his blood away. Auruo then muttered out a thank you and went back to his work.

Eren chuckled and walked around, watching the beautiful sky from in between tree leaves and the scent of flowers overwhelming him with their beauty.

'Everyone is so quaint and kind. Well, not everyone.' Eren softly giggled at the thought of Jean and his rough and tough attitude towards Eren. Admittedly, he couldn't win everyone's agreement. Some were quite nice, though, like Marco and Petra. They were the most hospitable and welcoming creatures Eren has ever met on this land. Not to say he hasn't met anyone nice in all his time here, but being in captivity, specially the Owner's… you can't expect to meet anyone like that.

Everything was like a breath of long-awaited fresh air, so cool and new and downright wonderful.

It brought a small smile to Eren's lips.

He sat by a pond with koi fish swimming by and brought a finger to graze the surface, disrupting the water with ripples from his featherlike caress.

Then he was startled by a loud shout coming from behind.

"AH! You! You're Eren right?!"

The rather excited shout came from one androgynous character, a pair of glinting glasses on a thin bridge of a nose magnifying the wide brown eyes filled with curiosity and intrigue, which studied him closely as if he were a new specimen they'd never seen before. A wide grin stretched thin pink lips and a pair of hands rubbed against each other in obvious excitement; Eren noted that this particular character is different from the rest of the angels in the manor, especially by the lack of wings and the sign of a lab coat.

This one must be a doctor… or worse, a scientist, and Eren has had quite enough of those kinds of people.

He was immediately wary and moved to fly away, but a hand on his arm stopped him, wide, fear-filled green eyes turned to look at this new person. Almost immediately the stranger pulled back their hand and gave Eren a surprised look.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to, but I was just so excited to see the new angel Levi acquired. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Hanji Zoe! Levi's resident doctor and friend! Although, the old grump may not want to admit it, but yes we, are friends. He doesn't know I'm here though, so don't tell him I'm here. I'd like to keep my presence here silent until I can get a hold of him and pester him away from doing his stupid boring paperwork. Honestly that man, he needs to get a few hobbies or he'll die of boredom… and OCD! Hahahahaha~ you do know that he's got a serious penchant for cleanliness, right?"

Eren's eyes widened at the amount of words this Hanji person could let out in one breath. Amazing, and she didn't even blink an eyelash!

"Oh, he wouldn't want to touch anything he deems unsanitary at all, he's like a clean freak, that Levi, so you better watch out about messes. He's a mean critic and has a sharp tongue, but don't let that get to you, deep down inside we all know he's a softie. After all, he's the only Mafia don that allows his angels a very wide leeway."

Eren's interest piqued by this statement, he tilted his head in curiosity, no longer afraid of Hanji's constant babbling or even mere presence.

"Why?"

Hanji stopped mid-babble and turned her stare back to Eren with a smile. "Hmn?"

"Why does he buy angels and free them later on?" Eren clarified.

Hanji tilted their head and adopted a thoughtful look. "Well, let's just say he's got a past experience with angel mistreatment, and now he wants judgment be brought back to them. Hmn? After all, he has the means, the money, and influence and all that. He's quite infamous you know, being one of the strongest mafia don but at the same time he's never killed unnecessarily, which is why everyone in his employment loves him. He may look frightening at first but give him time, he'll eventually show you what I mean when I say he's a softie." Hanji stated with a fond smile and a comforting pat to Eren's shoulder.

Eren took a good moment to process that information. It made sense as to why Levi would go through the trouble of freeing angels. But still, why go the extra mile for him? He's a hopeless cause.

"Well, I better be going, I also have to find my assistant, Moblit. I seem to have lost him. Eren, a pleasure to meet you, see you again soon!" Hanji made a grandiose bow and left, cackling and calling out the name 'Moblit' as they wandered off back inside the manor.

Eren sighed and shook his head, feeling like he could like Hanji despite his dislike toward doctors. They seemed nice enough, though. Then Eren remembered, he forgot to ask Hanji what their gender was! 'Blast it! Oh well, maybe next time.'

Eren went back to staring down at the pond with the colorful koi fishes, allowing his fingers to caress the water and trail circles all over. A white koi fish swam toward him, taking a slight moment to suckle on his finger, which elicited a giggle from his lips.

'Maybe staying here isn't so bad after all… I wonder, will I meet Levi tonight at dinner?'

Unknowing to him, a rare sincere smile pulled his lips at that thought.

A/N: The dress can be found in my profile since I've recently found out I can't put links in my fics soo yeah. xD

So sorry my dears for the late update but this week had been hectic! What with Chinese New Year and all, I had a lot to prepare for! Anyways happy belated Chinese New Year and I hope this chapter was enough to please you guys, although no Levi in this chapter unfortunately, Eren needed to meet the people working for Levi first. Next chapter though will have us some Levi Eren one on one dinner time!


End file.
